


Flirt in Quarantine

by Jethny



Category: The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to The Amazing Devil's songs, Seduction, Sexting, Slow Burn, Texting, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: During the quarantine, Henry starts texting Joey a lot, clearly flirting, after Joey’s lastposton Instagram about his way to deal with the confinement and the release of The Amazing Devil’s albums on common music streaming platforms. Suddenly, days pass much faster for them. Things get interesting.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Flirt in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> It has helped me to pass time faster. Hope it would do it for you too.  
>  **Henry** ’s texts are in **bold** , _Joey_ ’s texts in _italic_.  
> Full credits and inspiration to The Amazing Devil’s songs and Joey’s (and Madeleine's of course) stunning voice. 
> 
> A big thank you to [GoddessOfTheVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid), for having allowed me to scream about these two, giving me ideas, and all my thanks to [Hedwig_Dordt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt/works?fandom_id=38460793) for having inspired me and showed me the way with their amazing talent. 
> 
> Disclaimer: work of fiction. Don’t know the actors’ life, they aren’t in love together, but maybe they are, but maybe not, and we don’t give a shit about it because we just love them with full respect. I only write this to please myself and entertain people.

It all starts suddenly, after the first weeks of confinement. Joey has been binge-watching a series for several hours already, when his cell phone rings, indicating he has received a text. Surprisingly, it’s a message from Henry Cavill. It's been days since he has heard from his friend, which is understandable and not surprising given the world situation at the moment. Everyone handles this in their own way.

**Thank you for the gift.**

Well, that’s a strange text, even for Henry. Joey has no idea what the man is talking about. Yet, he’s glad that Henry has sent him a message, giving them the opportunity to chat together. He doesn’t bother to develop his response.

_What?_

Henry’s answer is quick.

**The Amazing Devil's albums. That’s a delicate attention, a huge gift for people, for me.**

_Oh, yeah, thought it would be nice_

**It is. Thanks.**

Several minutes pass and Joey doesn’t know what to add, although he is very flattered by the attention. It makes something tighten up in his heart, knowing Henry checks his Instagram. Suddenly something else hits him.

_Are you really listening to it?_

**Yes, make days pass faster.**

Joey can’t think of an appropriate way to answer that. He’s certainly thinking way too much of just a few words. Henry is just being kind with him. He tries to not picture in his mind Henry settled in his couch - or hell in his bed - listening to _his_ songs. It seems too… intimate. So he just writes one word.

_Thanks_

***

Two days later, Joey has a new notification on his phone’s screen. It’s from Henry. It makes him smile and he feels a wave of pure joy in his body before having even read the message.

**Still listening, it’s a great help.**

_Stop teasing me man_

Then, Joey receives a screenshot of Henry's phone that shows that, indeed, Henry is listening to the song _The Horror and the Wild._

**My favorite for several days. Love the force you put in your voice with “The Ho-rror”. Very powerful, make my heart jump every time the same way.**

**You're so confident when you're singing, I like it.**

**And, I’m sincere.**

Joey is now blushing very hard, looking at Henry’s texts. How this man can always be so kind and… perfect? He finds it so frustrating sometimes.

_Uh. Stop making me blush Henry Cavill, right away_

He adds another text.

_But again, thank you. It's nice of you_

Minutes go by without any text from Henry, but then, there is one and Joey can stop checking his phone every five seconds.

**A shame I can't see it.**

Joey looks wide at his phone’s screen. Really. It must be a fucking joke.

When the world is fucked up, when he's confined in his apartment, _that’s when_ Henry Cavill decides he would freaking flirt with him, texting him, complimenting his music, his _voice_ , and fucking _flirting_ with him. Seriously. The entire world is making fun of him and his damn misery, his bloody hopeless feelings for the man.

He prefers to respond calmly, without noticing the remark. There is far too much chance that he misunderstands Henry's sentence after all, that Henry simply wanted to compliment him without any innuendo.

_You're not missing a lot, I promise_

**Hmm.**

_Don't hmm me, wolf_

Minutes, then hours elapse and the exchange of text stops, and Joey thinks that maybe he'll just have to forget about... that, whatever it was or was not. But then, his phone rings again.

**How funny is it for you that you have actually become my bard, singing me songs for weeks? I think it's funny.**

Joey judges it’s safer to just ignore the information. Not totally, of course. He will keep each word preciously in his mind. Then, he reread Henry’s text. And his heart misses a beat.

_For weeks? Since when are you listing to it?_

**Since it's released? Maybe. Who knows.**

_You, know!_

The man is clearly having fun at playing with Joey’s sanity.

**Fair.**

_Another one of your favorite songs?_

Joey jokes, as this is the title of one of his band’s news songs. _Fair_.

**Uh? Oh. Oh that's a good one too yes. I like some sentences a lot.**

_Which one?_

**Hm, you know the ones. The best of them.**

_How mysterious you are._

And then, faster than Joey would have thought it would take Henry to google the lyrics, he receives a citation of _Fair_. His own words. How is it possible they make him feel so much intense sensations. He’s the one who _wrote_ them.

**_It’s not fair, it’s not fair how much I love you_ **

**_Oh how oh how unreasonable_ **

**_How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do_ **

****

Joey freezes in place. He blinks. It takes him minutes to respond.

What the fuck Henry is playing at?

_They're good ones._

**It is.**

_What is?_

**Not fair.**

He is not going to. It can't be. That’s not what Henry is implying. Of course not. Joey must be getting ideas. Again. But Joey wants to push his luck. After all, it's Henry who has begun this... thing. And he's bored. And Henry is the opposite of boredom.

_How so?_

Henry’s answer is immediate, as if he’s waiting for Joey to respond.

**How much.**

Damn Cavill. He's really going to say it, the bastard.

_How much what?_

No. It can’t be. He needs to sleep. Joey is not ready to read it. He wants it really, really badly, but he’s not ready to face whatever that may mean. Too much emotions in perspective. Too much risk of hurting himself in the process.

**How much I**

But Henry clearly isn’t going to stop there. Joey can't breathe. Henry keeps playing with his nerves.

_How much you what?_

**How much I miss you**

Joey can't breathe. Can’t think. And yet, he feels a small bit of disappointment. But of course Henry wasn’t going to say _‘love’_. His thumbs think for him on autopilot.

_That's not what the lyrics say._

What the hell he has just sent?

**You're the writer, the singer. That's your words. I could have been wrong. I’m not the poet.**

_And yet you wrote it all good just above our last messages_

**Did I? Maybe I did.**

_What all that means?_

**I don't know Joey, I just know how bad I... miss you.**

Even if he has no fucking clue on the meaning of all these words and innuendos, Joey let his sincerity answers for him.

_Miss you too._

***

Time passes, Joey tries to occupy his mind, do anything that's not thinking about Henry flirting with him out of nowhere.

Late in the evening when Joey's going to bed, he sends Henry a message.

_You're a romantic guy actually_

**Maybe I am.**

_I didn't thought you'd be that kind of man_

**Disappointed?**

_The contrary._

Minutes later, Joey has a new text.

**By the way. Don't ever insult your hair again. It's not bad.**

_My hair?_

**Yes.**

_You say that regarding my last Instagram post?_

**Hmm.**

_Ok so my hair is not bad?_

**Nope.**

_So what is it?_

**Beautiful.**

Joey’s now for sure shocked. That's not just complimenting a friend. That's _flirting_. He can’t be misinterpreting it. He doesn't know what to say, doesn’t know what to do with the word, _‘beautiful’_ , so he chooses to not answer.

Joey can’t stop thinking about the word for hours, and finally, his misery ends when Henry sends a new text.

**And also, if ever you think so, you’re not alone.**

_You ARE a poet_

**Not true.**

_Thank you_

**How was the moral today? Scale 0 to 10.**

_Well, 4?_

**And now?**

_6?_

**I’m the one asking the questions.**

_6.5_

**Good.**

_You?_

**Now I'm 7.**

_Before?_

**5.**

_It’s hard yeah_

Some days pass quickly, others are endlessly long and depressing where Joey gets bored, goes around in circles in his apartment. Hours seem endless, and Joey goes through all possible moods. Texting with Henry helps him a lot and gives him a constant joy through the days.

**Let’s not talk about it? Mostly. We can talk about it when you’re feeling like you need to. I’m here for you.**

_I know Henry, thank you. That’s ok for now, had interesting texts recently, help keeping me smile_

**Smile looks good on you, I like it when you’re smiling. You need to smile more.**

_Keep making me smile then_

Alright, maybe Joey is flirting back. The texting thing appears to be so easy with Henry. Joey has the feeling to be closer to him with each new words exchanged.

**Gladly. That’s not as if I have anything else better to do.**

_Hope I’m not a second choice to occupy your time_

**Never. Always the first choice.**

Some seconds go by, and then, Henry keeps writing.

**Joey**

_Hmhm?_

**I like you.**

What, the hell, does that all mean. Why Henry is saying him… all that, now?

_What does that mean?_

**_That, I don’t know, I like you?_ **

And the man is joking. Or is it nervousness?

_God, you’re not easy with me. But I like you too, so it’s ok, just if you doubted it_

**You confirmed my impression.**

_Confident you are_

**With reasons I hope.**

_Maybe_

***

Three days pass without Joey having any text from Henry. He tries to not focus on the fact, but frequently during the day, he catches himself checking his phone for notifications and being disappointed when seeing there isn’t any from Henry.

Of course, he thinks of sending him a message, but he is not very comfortable to be the one sending the first text. After their last exchange, he doesn’t know what to say. He is in the expectation to see where Henry wants to lead these surprising, but very interesting, exchanges. And then, when he’s about finishing to watch, _again_ , _The Witcher_ on Netflix – even if he wouldn’t tell Henry, but he really thinks he has the hots for Geralt too, which is kind of… logical – he receives a new message.

**How good was the ice cream? Hope you didn’t abuse of the good stuff.**

_Haha, it was pretty good thank you_

And he can’t help but add another text.

_Glad to know you're still alive._

**Were you worried?**

Joey’s thinking about lying, but then he realizes it’s stupid, he really has been worried after two days without any news. He has missed so much the repeated exchanges. The days have passed so slowly without them. It has been so nice, to talk with Henry. He wants to be honest with Henry. He wants him to know he’s not playing. At least, _he_ is not.

_Yes. I missed your texts._

**Were you waiting for my words?**

_Yes_

**Is it all you’re saying today?**

_Yes_

**Do you want to talk?**

_Yes_

**You’re easy.**

_Yes_

**Alright, alright, I’ll do the talking.**

_Please_

**Didn’t want to worry you like that, I’m sorry.**

_It’s ok_

Henry tells him about his last days, during which he slept most of the time, read, watched series, and played with Kal. Joey does the same, recounting his long, very long days.

**Why didn’t you send me a next? If you missed me that much.**

_Never said that_

**Yeah, I think you kind of said that.**

_Not true, said I missed your words_

**Which are basically… me.**

_Is it really you?_

**Of course. Why didn’t you text me?**

_Why didn’t you?_

Joey can’t help but feel hurt, and worried. Maybe Henry is not sincere. Maybe Henry's just bored in quarantine. Maybe the man regrets what he had implied. Maybe Henry got wrapped up in his own feelings, the distance making him think they are stronger than what he actually feels for Joey. And with days without contact with Joey, he has realized that in the end, he didn't miss Joey that much, and that he didn't feel all these feelings for him.

Joey is sure of his feelings from the first weeks he met Henry and got to know him and found out he loved Henry’s personality just as much as his physical. He thought they matched perfectly.

When Joey doesn’t receive any response to his question, he doesn’t bother to push it. Neither Henry does.

***

The next day, in the middle of the night, Henry texts him. Joey can’t help the smile that forms on his lips when he sees the name on his phone’s screen.

**Can't sleep.**

_Me neither_

**Chat with me? If you still want to.**

So Henry has understood his irritation after all. He has understood that Joey expected more and could not continue to play this game of unsaid words for a long time. Joey will not allow to be hurt so easily.

_Alright._

**_Subject?_ **

_Pick one_

**Searching, wait.**

_My favorite thing to do now, I’m good at that_

**You’re terrible at that.**

And Henry’s right. He knows him pretty well.

_That sucks._

**I know.**

**Hm. I found one.**

_Shoot_

**Is sex really better when you’re unemployed?**

That’s not really the subject Joey was expecting Henry to bring, but he’s not disappointed, just surprised. It seems to be the case each time he’s talking with Henry, he surprises him, again and again, here making a referring to his song’s lyrics _Not Yet_.

_Ok, that is a nice subject Henry, thank you. Unexpected. But thank you for loving my songs this much_

**I love them, and I’m just curious.**

_Is that really only that?_

Joey needs to understand what Henry is searching with all these innuendos. He waits anxiously. He doesn’t really know what he’s expecting.

**It depends. I’m wondering how you could know that, what give you this idea. And I don’t know. I’m tired, and I may have had a couple of drinks, maybe.**

**The answer?**

Joey takes some time to think about an answer.

_The answer is obviously yes. Bigger amount of sex when you’re unemployed. You’re more in the spirit to fuck when you have less work problems, so more free time to fuck I guess._

_But sex can be good in many ways_

**Hmm**

Ok, so now he’s disappointed. He was expecting a better answer from Henry. Some double meaning, some flirting, some spicy jokes, something. He types in a hurry his response.

_Not licking my answer dear wolf?_

**Oh I could be licking some stuff if you insist**

_Shit, meant *liking. A little bit drunk too_

Looks like he has got the sex-related joke after all, even if Henry is making fun of his typing mistake.

**Hope you’re not drinking too much**

_Na, never, you know me, don’t worry_

**Exactly**

_So: you talk about sex, wanna lick some stuff, are you feeling lonely?_

**Horny**

Joey eyes widen. Henry’s answer has been very fast, as if he didn’t double think before writing. Henry is feeling _horny_ and he’s saying it to Joey. Uh, that must mean something, right? It can’t always be Joey’s pervert and in love mind that creates the sexual innuendos and flirting vibes he feels all the time through their texting.

**Still here?**

Ok. If Henry really wants that, then Joey can be direct too.

_You’re flirting_

**Perceptive**

_Are you serious?_

**Always?**

_You know I like you Henry, you’re also quite observant. It’s obvious that I like you, and I know you must know that too. I like you. I said it._

_So, please don’t play with me just for having fun_

**But don’t you want to play with me Joey?**

And fuck if he wants that, but Joey is not going to let himself be used for fun, just because Henry is bored or hell, is having a mid-thirties bisexual crisis. No matter how much he’s in love with the man. His feelings are not a fucking game, it has taken him years to learn that, so he’s not going to let that happen again.

_Why this sudden flirt? Are you so bored or just incredibly drunk and don’t know what you’re writing?_

It sounds harsh, but Joey’s kind of angry at the moment.

**I miss you. A lot. And I like you. The whole You.**

**I wish we could see each other, I want to see you, and I want to... hold you? Is holding ok?**

_Holding?_

Joey is completely lost.

**Hugging, cuddling**

_You, Henry Cavill, you wanna hug. Me_

**Stop with the admiration, I’m only human you know, of course I want to hug you. I’m a huge hugs fan**

And Joey can’t stand it, he must know right now what Henry is playing at.

_Ok. Are you flirting with me because you like me, romantically? Honest answer please._

**Yes.**

He wanted an honest response, but didn’t think he would get one. So Henry is serious about it, and he trusts him. Alright.

_So you like dudes_

**Pretty obvious.**

_Not that much no_

**Time to time, yes, is that such a big surprise?**

Fuck yes it is, Joey wants to scream. It’s a big surprising and a good, unexpected news. He prefers to joke.

_I don’t know, try that on social media_ , _make a Grindr account, you shouldn't be bored for a damn minute_

**Well, I’m not interest in the Grindr thing**

_Sad for... millions of men_

**I’m not saying that because I’m bored, I wouldn’t joke about that**

**I like you Joey, please don’t hurt my feelings**

_His feelings_ , he says. No way. Joey’s brain overheats.

_You like me_

**Yes**

_You’re not having a bicurious crisis?_

**I’ve dated men, fucked with men, being in love sometimes, it’s not new for me if that’s what you’re afraid of.**

_Can I ask if you’re out?_

**My family and some close friends have known one or two of my boyfriends yes.**

_It must be Christmas_

**Joey… I’m serious, ok? You’re… really it for me.**

Joey really has difficulties to accept all that and that it isn’t a joke the universe throws him in the face. Yet, he realizes he’s not being an understanding friend, and that is shitty of him.

_I didn’t want to be disrespectful, I’m sorry Henry_

_I mean, you’re my number one crush for years, I’m not going to say no to you_

Well, at least that’s said.

**Years? Interesting.**

_Shut up man, stop smiling stupidly_

_what I’m trying to say is that it’s quite a big news_

_and, I guess I never thought it could be possible for you to return my feelings_

_I got used to the idea, and suddenly, you tell me that you like me_

**I really like you Joey, for many, many reasons**

_Since when?_

**Well, pretty much the beginning I think?**

_Why didn’t you say something?_

**Nervous, wasn’t sure what to do, if you liked guys, and then when I knew that yes you do, I didn’t know if you liked me, and what you would want with me**

They are fantastic news, and Joey’s heart is beating so fast, and he’s smiling so hard his jaws hurt, but he needs more information for his mind understand sit’s actually happening and that it’s the reality.

_Why now?_

**I guess I feel more confident with the distance and impossibility to see each other for a long time?**

**It sounds cowardly, sorry**

_No don’t be_

_I don’t know what to say Henry_

He really doesn’t. He can’t blurt out _‘fuck me, I must be dreaming, I love you’_. He’s a poet, he can do better than that. But Henry’s answer is faster than he can think about a declaration of love.

**That’s ok, I understand**

**You don’t have to say anything**

At the reading of Henry’s words, Joey’s heart aches. He didn’t want to make it sounds like if he was taking down Henry’s feelings.

_That wasn’t what I wanted to say!_

_I mean, fuck, I don’t know how to say it_

_Just wait_

_I have feelings for you, like, deep, romantic feelings_

**Oh**

_Yeah_

_and, I… I want it all_

_if you want us to try to be… I don’t know what you want, but, well, I want it all_

_Not just sex_

**You don’t want sex?**

_No_

_Yes!_

_Yes, god yes I want to have sex with you, how can that even be a question_

_But that wasn’t my point_

**Ok..?**

He just needs to say how much he loves him and all he desires to do with him. All he always has wanted and wished could be possible.

_I just mean, I want sex AND kisses_

_and hugs, and holding hands_

_All that shit,_

_I’m a freaking bard, that shouldn’t surprise you_

_I want all the romantic package_

**I know that Joey, that’s what I’m offering you**

**Well, not like today for the sex and kisses and hugs and holding hands, because you know, confinement**

**But, relationship? Romantic relationship, couple, something like that?, Forced long-distance relationship to start? That sounds quite weird I must admit**

**We can also wait to see each other and see what will happen, but it could be in months**

_You can stop rambling Henry_

**I can?**

Yeah

God, he loves him, he loves him. He loves him so much.

_I would very much like to be your boyfriend, if that’s what you’re trying so hard to ask me_

**It's horrible how I want and need to feel your lips against mine at this very moment**

_The feeling is reciprocal_

_I miss you too, so bad_

_Wish I could hold you_

_***_

So, Joey ends up being Henry Cavill’s boyfriend, in the middle of a quarantine situation.

How uncommon and curious is his life.

He hasn't even seen Henry for real in weeks. They only speak to each other via cell phones, text messages, phone calls, FaceTime videos occasionally.

They even can’t kiss. He doesn't know what Henry's lips taste, whether they are soft, firm, wet, or all the three sensations at once. He can't snuggle against Henry's muscular body, say sweet words to him, or call him by a stupid amorous nickname. He can’t tell him yet that he loves him, looking at him in the eyes.

He cannot feel their bodies pressing against each other, nor feel the warmth of his naked body against Henry’s, nor moan his name overwhelmed by pleasure. Joey still hasn't had a chance to hear Henry groan, and moan, and ask him _again_ , _more_ , _please, keep going_. They are not even really officially in a relationship, even if Henry has told him that he could tell Madeleine about it, because Henry knows that Joey tells her everything, and Joey knows Henry also surely has told a loved one about them. They’re barely an official couple, except in their own minds and hearts.

But.

Joey has the joy to receive interesting messages from time to time.

**I get a boner every time I hear your voice, baby.**

**And I can’t stop listening to your songs.**

**And I can’t stop pretending it’s you delicate hands wrapped around my cock.**

And, Joey is perfectly happy to comply with what he can have at the moment.

***

They talk to each other all day long, and weeks go faster. They learn to know the other better, even if they also pass a good amount of time flirting and sexting. They do what they can with what they have.

**I miss your face so much. Can I FaceTime you? Wanna see you.**

_You know I don’t really like that…_

**What exactly?**

_Talking on the phone, showing my face, all that._

_It would be hard for you to convince me, but I’ll let you try, I know you will try anyway_

**How many reasons I need to convince you?**

_A big one_

**Hm, I think I have just what you need between my legs, sweetie.**

_Fuck Henry, you can’t tease me all day when I can’t technically touch you and choke myself on your lovely cock whenever I want_

**That’s a nice plan**

_So. You have anything to convince me, big wolf? And don’t say your fucking huge penis._

**Alright, songbird. I have one yes.**

_I’m listening. Well, you know, reading._

**So. Reasons I want to see your beautiful face.**

**First, I miss your pretty face a lot. I really, really, really want to see you. Very much.**

_Oh you’re nice Henry. What’s next?_

**Secondly, hearing your voice get me boners. I thought you should know that I meant it when I said it.**

**Your voice can be extremely dangerous for my penis. You should put an advertisement in your albums.**

_Oh and now you’re funny. A little bit pervert. But funny._

**I always tell the truth.**

_You parents raised you well_

**Joey, don’t talk about my parents right now.**

_Yes sorry, you were saying: second reason, for your penis. Uh huh. What should I do with it?_

**Whatever you want. And you’re flirting too. So don’t put it all on me.**

_Ooh no, but I want to spit it all over you baby. I’m disappointed_

**You can be dirty too**

_I can be many things for you_

**Tell me, I wanna know**

_I thought you wanted to see me and hear my voice?_

**I am a greedy guy, I want a lot of things**

_Well, you have to choose for the day._

**What are the prices?**

_I’m not for sale._

**I was joking Joey, of course you’re not, sorry. Humor is not always good through texts.**

_Thus I should call you, that’s it?_

**Another day, I know you’re not fond of that.**

_Alright, thanks_

**What is left on the menu?**

_Hm, as I’m a very generous man when I see a man in distress, let’s say... a picture of me, or a short recording of a new song I’m working on?_

**VERY generous man, how could I choose.**

_You’ll have to, pick one or have neither of them_

**Crual**

_Come on, hurry to choose or the prices will self-destruct_

**Is the picture going to be a recent one?**

_Don’t ask too much, it’s going to be the best photoshopped photo I have on my phone, of course, so like, couple months recent_

**I like the natural you too. Could that be a picture taken like, right know?**

Right now? Uh, no. My hair starts to be long again and looks like a mess

**Oh yes please**

_Aaand I’m in my bed_

_not the definition of ‘ready to take a sexy picture to send to Henry Cavill who is since vey recently and unreasonably flirting with me and oh also recently my sexy and horny boyfriend’_

**That’s the perfect definition for me of ‘how I want Joey Batey to be sexy for me’ = in a bed, with his hair being a mess**

_Henry_

**Yes you’re right, I’ve forgot one; ‘and moaning my name’**

_Fuck_

**Oh this, that’s the fourth thing in my list yeah. Now you’ve got the perfect picture in mind of what I want. Send me the picture, please?**

_And that’s one of my four._

**What is?**

_You, begging me._

Henry doesn’t respond, mostly because he is astonished. Fuck, Joey can flirt and sext too, and pretty dirtily, which he adores it. While he tries to shallows without choking and calm down his half-erected dick, Henry receives Joey’s picture.

Joey sends a picture of him, spread out in his bed in the middle of the sheets, his hair being a complete mess, his chest hair visible from a large grey t-shirt he is wearing, is mouth half open, is head tilted back in the pillow, the picture stopped just under his nose, not showing his face completely. He's not totally crazy.

Under the photo, Joey has added a few words. _‘Enjoy your moment, pervert man. Send me an acknowledgment of receipt. Would be appreciated.’_

A good ten minutes later, Joey has a new notification. He clicks carefully on the message, afraid of having push way too far the awkward flirting/sexting thing with his new boyfriend when they’ve never seen each other since they are, but when he sees Henry’s message, he’s no longer afraid. He’s stunned, he blinks, several times, mouth wide open, and he takes a couple of seconds to breathe and shallow properly.

Here is a picture of Henry's damn abs, covered with what can only be _sperm_ , drops of come everywhere over the skin, and there is also a hand, Henry’s hand, covering the head of - oh hello, that’s a confirmation – Henry’s massive and thick erect cock. Some words are also written under the very pornographic picture. **_‘Thanks for the very good moment, kinky boy.’_**

Joey’s hands react faster than his brain can do.

_Oh shit, you’re welcome_

**Have fun**

The bastard.

_Fuck_

**You do that**

As Joey is a very generous man, he also sends the record of the song he’s working on for days to Henry. Just because he knows Henry will be jerking off hearing him sing in his ears. He likes the power he kind of has on the man.

With only his voice.

Joey likes to imagine what he could make Henry do with other parts of his body. He’s known to be a very convincing man when he wants something after all.

***

So Joey masturbated, watching Henry’s picture. Of course he does. Several times. It's not like it was the first time he did that. Moreover, it’s _Henry_ that has sent him such a picture. He has taken the picture knowing that’s what Joey would do. And the thought of it makes Joey harder every time he thinks of it.

After this hot unusual-sexting-mutual-masturbation exchange, they both are even much more comfortable with the texting.

That’s how Joey ends up sending Henry a [gif](https://media1.tenor.com/images/21fabfdb8502511c9371ce5306f85522/tenor.gif?itemid=7308740) of him taken from _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ , where Henry takes off his shirt and well, exposes his delicious and perfect abs, all wet.

__

_What the hell is that? It’s just porn for my eyes. What kind of movie it was for real?_

**Glad your eyes are satisfied with the view, working hard to keep them nowadays.**

Then, Joey sends the [picture](https://scontent-cdt1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/s960x960/57439887_2609479605759762_2934581343234818048_o.jpg?_nc_cat=105&_nc_sid=2d5d41&_nc_ohc=ZAonaAbd7-QAX86awQB&_nc_ht=scontent-cdt1-1.xx&_nc_tp=7&oh=e7fb6aa9fa787762392541e54d052010&oe=5EAD1DF5) Henry has posted months ago on his Instagram, _the_ one that has driven the world crazy about his abs, showing everyone his, well _Geralt_ ’s big fake scars. And even after all these months, the picture still makes his cock jump at the view. It has provided days, and even weeks of good and hot jerk off sessions. Joey is crazy about these perfect abs, he would gladly lick them, and do the exactly same thing with Henry’s curvy bottom, his belly, arms, and his man tits… Yeah, Joey really likes this particular picture, which could put him on his knees in a second. And he blames it all on Henry.

__

_And may I even have to talk about this fucking picture?_

**What, you don’t like it?**

_My cock is still painful from having been too wanked. And it has been months, almost a year_

**Oh that’s good to know really. Would love to take care of it nicely with soft kisses**

**And, you say that, honey, but… what should I say about that thing?**

And Joey laughs hard looking at [one](https://i.redd.it/ym83wi7u2ge41.png) of the pictures of him taken for his previous band’s album. And that’s nice to know Henry finds Joey sexy all wet, wearing a white t-shirt and pants strap, his chest hair very visible, looking – okay he knows – dirtily and all slutty.

At least, they both know what they are going to do for the next minutes. Maybe hours.

***

Some days after that, it’s late in the evening, plenty past the time to sleep, when Joey receives Henry’s message. He was losing his time watching random posts on Instagram settled in his bed, nothing thrilling, so he checks the message immediately.

**Joey, are you awake?**

_Yeah still here_

**can we talk? anything is fine.**

_What do you need?_

**distraction, like right now**

Something is clearly wrong, and Joey can sense it, see it in the way Henry writes, it's pretty serious, he's anguish.

_You’re scaring me Henry, what’s happening? I can call you right away, ok? I’m gonna call you_

**No no joey**

**wait**

Joey's breathing has accelerated as the anxious messages were exchanged, awaiting Henry's responses which seemed to take like an eternity to arrive each time.

_Tell me?_

**Panic, stress**

_Are you having a panic attack baby?_

**think so yes**

Henry needs him, he can do that. He can be a good friend and a good boyfriend for him and help him to make it through it. Joey knows how this stuff works.

_Alright, it’s ok, take a deep breath for me?_

_And expire slowly, long, as long as you can. And start again. Again and again._

**Joey**

_I know I know, it’s scaring, but I’m here, you’re not alone_

Oh god he wishes so bad he could be physically there at Henry’s side and hug him right now, cuddling him, and tell him reassuring words. Joey knows Henry needs to be comforted, so he keeps going, written as fast as he could.

_You’re fine_

_You’re breathing Henry, you’re alive, it’s ok_

_I’m going to call you now, and there is zero stress to have, you won’t have to talk to me, but just breathe alright? I’ll talk to you and you’ll just have to listen is that ok?_

**I can’t joey, i can’t, fuck what’s happening**

_Deep breath, expire slowly, come on, it will work I assure you_

_You know what, I’m going to sing on the phone, ok? You’ll have to focus on my voice. How that sounds?_

He doesn’t know where this idea comes from and he’s not even sure he would be able to sing so he’s so stressed to see the man he loves in such a state of distress, but that doesn’t really matter. Henry is what matters.

_It will pass Henry, I promise you you’re fine, it’s hard for a while, and then it’s done, and you’re still alive_

_I promise you I know how it works, it will pass Henry_

**you know it**

_Yeah I do_

**often?**

Joey is surprised at the question, as the moment is not about him but about Henry. Nonetheless, maybe it’s what Henry needs, to know Joey knows the hard feeling, to believe you’re about to die, because you can’t breathe, the panic that invades the body and never seems to want to leave it. The impression that time freezes and the pain will last forever. That nothing else will never count, except the unbearable sensation of the lungs fighting for air. The whirlwind of dark thoughts that seems unable to get out of the mind.

The feeling of being alone, in front of a deadly storm that is running right at you, of having no way of facing it. The emotional distress and physical pain.

Joey knows all of it. He can help Henry to fight it.

_You can tell that, but I know how to deal with it most of the time now, I’ve learn to understand how to manage the attacks_

**msorry**

_You don’t have to, I’m gonna help you_

**Dont want to trigger one for you**

_It’s ok, I promise. Can I call you now baby?_

**please**

Joey rushes at pressing the button on the screen to dial Henry’s number, taking a deep breath to ease his breathing, and he’s released when Henry picks up immediately.

He speaks to him during the whole crisis, hearing the chaotic and difficult breathing of Henry, who struggles to breathe between the tears and the panic which devastate him. Joey tries to calm him down by saying soothing words, he talks to him about his day, he rambles on anything that comes to his mind.

After a few minutes which seem interminable to him, he thinks that the worst of the crisis has passed, but suddenly Henry is caught again in a vicious circle of panic. Joey can now hear him very clearly cry and it tears his heart. He is forced to harden a little his tone, surprising Henry and obliging him to focus on his words.

Joey gives him instructions, to follow the rhythm of his breathing, to drink some water, to blow his nose because that is what prevents him from breathing through the nose, and he knows that Henry cannot breathe through the mouth because it’s obstructed by a sharp sensation, like a small ball, a discomfort that tightens his throat. Joey tells him to bring his dog Kal at his side and pet him, hug him, to focus on a repeated caress movement. Henry follows Joey's words after a while, and when he seems a little more attentive but still panicked, Joey puts the call on loudspeaker, he places his phone on the cover next to him and reaches for his guitar next to his bed.

Once he’s comfortably settled, Joey begins to strum the guitar’s strings and the first notes of the song resonate in Joey’s bedroom and through the call. He hears Henry hold his breath for a second, surprised by the sound, getting him out of his thoughts. So Joey begins to sing.

It's strange enough for him to sing a cappella on the phone, but he couldn't care less. He wants and needs to hear Henry's breathing slow down promptly. So he sings slowly and softly the words he knows by heart, the lyrics of _Welly Boots_ , in some acoustic version of the song.

_Awake, awake, you children bold_

_Take hold of all your books and fold_

_The corners, they warned us_

_A storm is coming on_

His voice trembles with emotion. It's not unusual for him, especially when singing this song, but it's a completely different emotion for once. He tries to keep his voice low, while playing the notes with the guitar fairly softly.

_What do you mean you’ve lost_

_Your scarlet welly boots, do y’know what they cost?_

_Wear a raincoat or it’ll soak you to the bone_

_What's it like, the children ask?_

_It’s just like falling snow, I am above you_

_And I love you, don’t you know_

_That I’ll be with you all along, as long as you are kind_

_To those who are not strong and cannot find their scarlet welly boots_

Between the few seconds of pause before resuming his song, Joey listens and notices that Henry's breathing has slowed down somewhat to calm down gently.

_Cos when it’s cold_

He gets Henry’s full attention.

_I’ll wrap my scarf around you_

_And when it’s hard_

It feels so intimate. So natural.

_I’ll place your head into my hands_

_And when you scream that it’s not fair_

_It’s like I’ve gone off to the coast_

_Left you behind just standing there_

_Pretending not to see your ghost_

_If only you could hear my voice_

_But you are screaming far too loud to hear me swear_

To sing for Henry, just for Henry. He feels close to Henry.

_Just because I left doesn’t mean that I’m not still there_

He likes the thought of Henry listening to him with all his attention, listening to his voice, his voice Henry has told him he _likes_.

_I get to watch you grow up now_

_And make me proud, make all of those mistakes that make me laugh_

_Oh darling lord, how you make me laugh_

_Get drunk for me, sing louder than you’ve sung for me_

_Grow young each time that thunder in your lungs begins to rumble at the world_

_‘I like you’,_ Henry said. God, he likes him too.

_Cos you were always strong_

_When you were young, you’d kick things just to see if they would fall_

_They said ‘That girl, she’s wrong’_

_But I’ll stick up for you, even though you haven’t got a clue, you haven't got a fucking clue_

He adores him.

_And I’m so proud of you_

_And when they laugh at us_

_You’ll feel my fingers down your back_

_And when you scream I’m not alright_

_And throw my picture at the wall_

_‘You were supposed to be my light_

_And keep me safe against them all_

_How could you leave me here ?' you’ll scream_

_And louder, I’ll scream back to you from that unknown_

He loves him.

_And say_

He’s so in love with him.

_I know you’re strong enough_

_I know you’re strong enough_

_I know you’re strong enough to do this on your_

He wants so bad to hug him, to bury his head in Henry’s neck and be hold by the man’s strong arms, clinging against him with all his love. He wants to melt by kissing him.

_I know you’re strong enough to do this on your_

_Strong enough to do this on your_

_Strong enough to do this on your own_

He wants to look at him in the eyes and make him smile.

_And years from now at night that storm_

_Will break, you’ll step outside to feel it shake_

_And barefoot walk across the lawn_

Joey’s madly in love.

_You’ll miss me, oh Jesus Christ, you’ll miss me_

_Just much as all those years ago, and you’ll look up at the storm_

He’s so scared to lose him. He is afraid of the insane possibility of being able to have him for real, and of losing him by his own fault. He could never recover from such a devastating void.

_You’ll say ‘I’ve been so scared_

_You left me here behind, do you not care?_

_How the fuck am I supposed to carry on without you here?‘_

_Just when you’re about to give up every hope you have, you turn around_

_Perched by the stairs, someone’s gone and left behind_

_A brand new pair of scarlet welly boots_

The last notes of the guitar are soft and slowly bring a comforting silence. Henry is breathing calmly and suddenly he speaks, breaking the strange bubble that has been created during these minutes, or maybe, extending it.

“Oh my god, that song is so sad Joey,” Henry says after some seconds of silence in a low breath.

And he laughs. He’s laughing and Joey can breathe again deeply.

“Yeah sorry, I didn’t really have a happy song to sing to you,” he laughs too, bringing the pressure down. “That’s a pretty shitty way to comfort people, singing a sad song.”

“No, no that was wonderful,” Henry answers him, “thanks you, Joey.”

And Joey knows Henry is not only thanking him for the song.

“Anytime.”

A pleasant silence follows, and it appeases them both. Hearing the other's calm breathing, Henry's breathing sometimes cut by slight sniffles and coughs, it feels strangely reassuring for Joey's ears.

After that, they talk about their last days, what they did or saw on the internet that was funny. Joey is clearly trying to change Henry's ideas, to get him as far away as possible from the idea that started Henry’s anxiety, even if Joey doesn't know what that is, and he won't ask about it, unless if he feels that Henry needs to talk about it or that it could do him some good. But Joey feels that what Henry needs is hearing him ramble about stupid things. So Joey continues to tell futile things for quite a while.

Then after a long moment, he suggests to Henry to go into FactTime so that they can see each other and that Joey can make Henry laugh by showing him how his apartment is a real mess. Henry tries to refuse, and Joey suspects that he doesn't want to show him his face after such a crisis, red eyes and all, but he succeeds in the end, saying that he would really like to see Kal, that he misses Henry’s adorable dog and that he wants to see Kal’s cute face, also implying the fact that it’s not the only face he misses.

Henry laughs nervously for a while, but finally accepts. They both have fun showing how messy their apartments are and Henry plays with Kal in front of the camera and delights in seeing and hearing Joey laughing out loud.

The sounds makes him feel so good, it makes him smile, and Henry suddenly realizes he’s perfectly calm and peaceful, feeling so well at the moment, like it rarely happens to him.

He can’t wait to see Joey and kiss him tenderly, holding him tight against him.

Henry can’t wait to whisper to Joey that he loves him, in a soft and emotional voice, his head buried in Joey’s neck, near his ear.

He can't wait to brush his lips against Joey's.

**Author's Note:**

> I may consider writing a sequel post-quarantine fic where Joey and Henry finally see each other and sexy things happen, if you feel like you might like it?


End file.
